Demons and Robots
by jewel333
Summary: Summary:  I am a demon. I have killed many. But when I meet the Autobots, I start to have a new aspect on life and my power. My name is Demon and this is my story. ON HOLD!


Summary: I am a demon. I have killed many. But when I meet the Autobots, I start to have a new aspect on life and my power. My name is Demon and this is my story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM TRANSFORMERS PRIME!

Chapter 1:

My name is Demon and I'm an immortal that looks like a 25 year old woman. In my demon form I have I have long black hair almost always pulled back in a braid, black eyes that change to my mood, pale skin, pointed ears, sharp pointed fingernails and a voice that could be calm but deadly, smooth but seductive or soft but has melody. I can actually sing pretty well but people don't like me. They call me a demon which is ironically my name. So I figure out how to put on a human form. My human form has shoulder-length brown hair with my same black eyes but they don't change like my demon ones do. When I'm in my human form I wear black jeans, a red shirt, an unbuttoned black and red checked over shirt, black combat boots, black fingerless leather gloves, thin wire frame glasses and a black scarf to hide the fangs that show from under my lip. In my demon form I wear a black skin-tight long sleeved shirt that stops at the bottom of my breasts with rips on the arms and chest area, black skin-tight pants with rips on the legs, black steel toed combat boots, a black mask that covers around my eyes, special goggles that went over my eyes, a black leather glove on my left hand and my right arm is robotic, from the shoulder down.

Anyway, enough about my appearances! I am walking down the road and I take a turn into the forest. I think I was walking for about 15 minutes in the forest when a boom came from in front of me about 3 yards away. I was curious and I know curious killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. So, I used my demon speed to run to the area but I stayed in the shadows to observe the scene. Two robots one with red optics and the other with a screen as a face that look like they transform into jets were fight with a red and blue robot with blue optics that looked like it transformed into a very big eighteen wheeler truck. The truck gave off a good vibe and the jets gave a bad vibe plus it looks like the truck is losing. I decided to help the truck just for the hell of it.

'At least it gives me something to do.' I thought as I climb into a tree and jump out of it to land in front of the fallen truck robot.

I get into a defensive stance as all three look at me. I stare at the jets as they look at each other. They started laughing well the purple one with a screen as a face just shakes with laughter while the silver one with the high heels laughs until he bends over from laughing so hard. When the finally sobered up they looked down at me like they were better than me. I don't feel the least bit intimidated just a little irritated.

"Move human and we just might spare your life!" the one with high heels said.

I removed my scarf and a grinned showing them my fangs and other sharp teeth. I felt my sharp nails grow longer; about 2 feet and harden so they can be used as swords while I summon a weapon of choice. I summoned up a gun with bullet that would go through their armor with the bullets that would spread poison into their systems upon contact. A glowing purple shined in my hand and formed a gun. The glowing stopped to show an oversized pistol. With careful hands I put the pistol up in front of me. I grinned again at their scent of horror and fear from the silver high heeled robot and a tense figure from the masked robot. I knew that the masked one was recording this but I didn't care. I took my first shot and that hit high heels in the shoulder. He cried in pain as he covered it with his hand. I turned around and slashed the tentacle that was heading for me and I heard low beep of pain as it was immediately rushed back to the masked one. I shot at the masked on aiming for the face and it hit right in the center cracking it but not completely.

"Fall back Soundwave! We need to retreat!" high heels shouted as he gritted his teeth.

'Probably feeling the poison,' I thought

The masked one nodded his head immediately and they took off as some sort of jets. I turned back to normal and looked behind me. There the robot was staring at me shocked. I sigh; I picked up my things, put them back on and started to walk away. But the robot alien, as I can tell from his scent, blocked my way. I looked at him confused and a bit doubtful. He laid his hand out flat and signaled me to get on.

"I need you to come with me." He said with his very deep voice.

"Why?" I said in my smooth but doubtful voice.

"Because they will be back any minute now and with back up." He said in a rushed tone now looking from side to side.

I sigh again but sat on his hand. "Do you at least mind telling me your name?" I asked irritated.

"Optimus Prime," Said in a simple baritone voice, "what is yours?"

"Demon." I said in the same tone as him.

Then he smiled. That took me by surprise but I didn't let it show on my face.

He then touched his audio receptors and turned on a communication link. "Optimus to Ratchet."

"Ratchet here. What do you need Optimus?" a gruff voice answered bask.

"I need a ground bridge back to base. I have a…visitor coming to stay with us for a while." Optimus hesitated.

"Sure thing Optimus." This "Ratchet" said back not catching the hesitation

"Oh and Ratchet? Could you Miko down when we get there? This visitor will not like her very much and I don't want her getting hurt." Optimus asked and explained himself while looking down at me.

"Sure thing Optimus! Miko come here!" Ratchet said with happiness and ended the call.

A blue, green and white vortex comes swirling in front of us. My eyes widened and I grinned under my scarf. Optimus stepped in it and started too walked within it. It cut off and I snapped out of my trance. Optimus and I are in some kind of underground base. I saw a blue female robot that looks like she can transform into a motorcycle, a big green bulky boy robot that looks like he can transform into a giant SUV, a yellow and black boy robot that can probably transformer into a sports car and another boy robot with red and white paint that can probably transform into some kind of hospital vehicle I'm not sure what though. Then on a high platform I see 3 children or younglings in demon terms. Though 1 is tied up with rope and taped to a chair while her hands were taped together behind the chair with rope and tape. She also has tape covering mouth; about 8 strips of tape on one spot. The girl youngling had two high ponytails of dark hair with pink side bangs and dark brown eyes. The youngest youngling has light brown spiked hair and dark brown eyes. And the oldest youngling has dark hair and dark eyes.

There was an awkward silence as I made my observations. I jump from Optimus' hand to the high platform. This was really across half the room since Optimus stood in the middle. I did a series of flips and bends no other human could do and landed on the platform on my feet. Everybody looked at me with wide eyes except for Optimus since he knew what I could do. But what he knew was only the start of y power. Then everyone heard a muffled squeal coming from Miko. I looked wide eyed while everyone just sighed glad for the break of tension.

NOTE: So what do you think? Should I continue or not? What do you think should happen next? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
